


The Other Side of the Looking Glass

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys let go one night, and see different sides of themselves, and each other. Warning: golden showers and some ingestion of bodily fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Looking Glass

## The Other Side of the Looking Glass

by Cerise and Cerium

© July 1998

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, and all its characters, etc., belong firmly to UPN and Pet Fly Productions. Dammit. We're not making any money off this, and we're not trying to step on anyone's toes. We're just here to have a good time. 

Notes: What can we say? It started as an exercise to alleviate boredom one night, then had the nerve to grow a plot along the way. Said plot isn't real apparent in the first bit, but trust us, its there. We need to say thanks to L and L for doing quick reads for us on this one; continuity errors were our biggest problems, since we did this a bit at a time over a period of time. Thanks, guys! 

Warnings: Pay attention, because if you read these, then read the story and get squicked, its your own fault and we don't want to hear about it. We're dead on serious here, this is not frivolous. Primarily D/s, but this deals with bdsm themes, as well. Also, golden showers and some ingestion of bodily fluids. 

This isn't a gross-out kind of story, folks. Nobody dies, gets ripped up, raped, or anything else. It _is_ a story that deals with adult material and themes. People on this list seem to want to know what's in a story, so we're telling you. Again: If you read it anyway, knowing it'll squick you, then that's your problem. 

* * *

They hadn't even cleared the door before Blair felt Jim's breath on the back of his neck. "Don't even think about checking your mail," he whispered throatily. "One look at that computer and I will not be held responsible for my actions." Blair shivered and looked backward over his shoulder awkwardly. "I don't know, man. You're not usually responsible for those actions anyway, are you? Besides, Jim, I have to check my mail. I'm waiting for an important message from my advisor." 

Jim leered. "I have a message for you, too," he smirked, and grabbed Blair's hand, pressing it hard against his crotch. "And baby, this is priority mail. Just for you." A small smile moved across Blair's face and he squeezed the bulge gently. "I'm not saying no, Jim, just saying wait. Just for a few minutes, babe. You know I want you, and things that we wait for are usually better." 

"I don't want to wait." Jim's eyes drifted shut, his mouth slack as he ground himself into Blair's palm. "Fast, baby, we can make it real fast. God, I need it so bad." 

"Yeah, I can tell," Blair murmured, his fingers curling around the heated length concealed beneath khaki pants. He leaned closer and licked Jim's jaw, whispering, "I don't want it fast, baby. I want to take it slow, make you so hot you'll be melted before I let you come." 

Jim shuddered, and gave Blair a blatant look under half-lowered eyelids. "Show me," he groaned raggedly. "Whatever you want, Blair, anything you want. Just do me, okay? Do me right, babe. I want you so bad I feel like I'm going crazy here." 

"Mmmm." Blair squeezed the hard dick again, feeling it leap against his palm. He pressed closer and licked along Jim's jawline again, following the curve of the bone up to the small hollow behind Jim's ear. He gently bit the earlobe, then whispered, "Crazy for wanting me, lover? How bad do you need it, Jim?" 

"Crazy for you, oh Christ yeah." Jim swallowed, a dry click. "I need it so bad I'll do anything you say, anything. I need you inside me, baby, all the way. Anything." Blair smiled against the hot skin of Jim's neck, then flicked his tongue against the lobe again, blowing gently as he let his words caress the fevered flesh. "Anything, huh? Anything at all Jim? How far would you go, to get my cock deep inside that throbbing hole of yours?" 

Jim shoved sharply against Blair's hand. His eyes were tightly shut. "Hell and back, baby, sky's the limit. Oh God, Blair, just fuck me, okay? God I want you so Goddamn bad." 

"But maybe I don't want to fuck you yet, Jim." Blair slid his tongue up around the outer rim of the older man's ear. He dropped his voice to a hot, sultry whisper, blowing gently into the sensitive canal. "Maybe I want to see how far you'll go. What you'll do for it." 

Jim's eyes snapped open, blazing brilliant blue. He turned his head and pressed his open mouth against the skin of Blair's neck, sucking sharply. "Just try me," he hissed smokily, unsmiling. "Anything, baby. For you, anything you want. Let me show you how bad I want you." He kissed the reddened spot on Blair's neck. 

Blair's head fell back as a soft moan rose from his lips, and a long shudder tore through him. He raised it up slowly at the same time he increased his pressure on the hard dick he was rubbing and squeezing. "Then show me, Jim. Show me how bad you want me. Step back and take your clothes off, lover, and let's see if you're as hot for me as you're saying you are." He squeezed the throbbing length once more, then let go. 

Jim blew a fast, hard breath. Without taking his eyes from Blair's he yanked his shirt up, unblinking at the soft sigh of fabric ripping. He worked the buttons impatiently, and one skittered away, bouncing on the floor. The shirt followed, and then Jim's trembling fingers were unbuckling his belt, shoving impatiently at his trousers and kicking them away. He toed out of his loafers and paused minutely before peeling off his socks as well. Another pause, and finally Jim grinned a little before hooking his thumbs in his boxers and dragging them down over his hips. With a smirk he turned around to pull them the rest of the way off, flexing his ass and casting a red-faced grin at Blair under one arm. 

Finally he straightened and turned, leaning against the back of the couch, arms behind him pushing his hips forward. "All done now," he whispered. 

Blair grinned and leaned back against the table, his arms folded over his chest, watching his lover. It took his breath away to see that beautiful, powerful body bared for him; to see the incredible strength and know that it was waiting for him--and was all his for the taking. Casually, making sure that he had Jim's attention first, he raked his eyes from top to toe, lingering over mouth, nipples, and cock. Eyes still roaming the broad chest, he unlocked his arms and reached down to rub himself through his jeans, grinning ruefully at the other man when he touched a wet spot. "I guess you are -- and you about did me in with that little performance. Turn around and let me see the back, Jim. Show me, lover. Show me how bad you want this." He lewdly rubbed himself again, making sure Jim watched him. 

Jim shivered again, all over, and turned around slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Blair's for another moment before lowering his gaze. He shifted his feet apart and arched his back, setting his muscles in high relief for a moment. Then he leaned forward over the back of the couch. Back still arched, one hand went behind him, tracing a slow line down his open cleft to circle his flexing opening. At his own touch he breathed in sharply. 

Behind him Blair let a soft hiss of breath out between his teeth, and rubbed himself a little harder. "Mmmm, God, baby, you are so hot. So fucking sexy, all open like that. Tell me, Jim, does it feel good, touching yourself there? Tell me what it feels like, baby." He moved forward silently, and stopped just a couple of feet behind the bigger man. 

"Feels so good," Jim hissed breathlessly. "But not as good as you, baby. Nothing feels as good as you. Sliding up inside me, so deep I can taste you. Do it," he gasped, flinching as he pressed a single finger inside himself. "Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can feel you next week. Oh God, Blair, do it..." His voice trailed away and he drew another loud gasp. Blair moaned softly, his own body throbbing hard at the sight of his lover's finger disappearing into the grasping rosette. He knelt down behind Jim and gently pushed his legs a little further apart, then nuzzled his mouth and nose over the curve of ass there, licking and nipping, as he went. He pressed a hot, wet kiss just on the inside of the cleft, then ran his tongue up and back, circling Jim's finger where it entered his body. He pulled back briefly to whisper. "Do you know how good you taste? Rich, dark, earthy \-- I could stay here forever, Jim." 

"Oh Jesus," Jim gritted hoarsely. He sagged forward over the couch, pulling his finger out and bracing himself with both hands. "Oh God, Blair, yeah, taste me. It feels so good, it feels so fucking good, don't stop, please God don't stop." His hips lifted a little, his ass spasming wildly. 

Blair stroked the muscled cheeks gently, then Jim's inner thigh, pinching lightly at the tender flesh at the same time he lifted his mouth away. He turned his head and kissed the quivering cheek, then gave the spasming little opening a loving lick before whispering hotly against it. "You let me hold you open, baby. I want you to play with your tits while I lick and eat your ass...and I want you to tell me -- really tell me, Jim -- just how good it feels, and how bad you want it. Beg me for it, Jim. I want to hear it." He nipped at the fleshy part of the cheek again, then ran his tongue slowly down the crease, circling the small pucker that was beginning to loosen slightly. 

A silence, and then Jim uttered a thick groan, hips moving restlessly. He used one shaking hand to pluck at his hard nipples, his breathing coming in short, hard gasps. "It feels like you could crawl right up inside me, baby," he rasped. "And be inside me forever. I want you there so bad, I \--" He broke off to cry out harshly as Blair's tongue dipped inside him, his opening flexing and then budding wide, a sweet pink rose. "There's nothing I won't do, love," Jim cried. "Spend the rest of my life on my knees just for the feel of you inside me, your tongue, your cock, oh God, hot and hard and you got it all baby, all of me, it's all yours, just for you." He drew a breath that sounded like a sob and clenched over Blair's tongue, inner walls rippling like shivering silk. Blair shivered and spread Jim's cheeks wider with his hands, his mouth and tongue working the small grasping hole. He alternated long, sweeping, lapping strokes that bathed the outside of the small pucker lavishly, with short, stabbing motions that wet the inner sanctum. He could feel Jim's body clenching around him and lengthened his tongue, curling it slightly as he slid it in and out of the hot channel. A low sob from his lover told him that this felt particularly good, and he tongue-fucked him a little faster, his fingers digging hard into the muscled asscheeks he was gripping. 

Jim threw his head back and made a low, choking scream, fingers digging into the couch fabric. Frantically he pushed back against Blair's tongue, hips jerking frantically. "Fuck! Oh God damn, Blair, oh yeah, fuck my hole, fuck me, oh Jesus I --" He broke off and shouted something incoherent, shoving himself forward to grind his cock against the back of the couch. 

Blair eased his tongue out of the hot channel and placed a long, sucking kiss directly over the spasming rose, teasing the small folds with the tip of his tongue, then sliding just the tip into the loosened opening, kissing his lover intimately. He drew back for just a minute and nipped sharply at the curve of Jim's ass, then whispered hotly, still licking and sucking at the heated flesh, "your ass was made for fucking, Jim. My tongue, my cock, whatever. You've got the hottest, sweetest hole, baby. And you want me in it, don't you? You want any part of me you can get, deep inside that hot tight opening, fucking you until you can't sit down. Huh, baby." He slowly circled the pucker with one finger, then eased the tip in, up to his first knuckle. 

Jim jerked back against him. A single drop of sweat trickled slowly down the line of his spine. "Yes," he muttered foggily, licking his lips. "Your cock, your fingers. Want all of you, baby, give it to me, shove it in me, please God, please..." He rocked forward and back again, words trailing off into a low, thick moan. 

"Ohhh, yeah," Blair groaned, a low, lush sound echoing around them. He eased a second finger into the opening, joining it with its mate, and moving them slowly, stretching the already partially-loosened hole. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jim, you're hot as a Goddamn furnace...gonna feel so good around my dick, baby. Sooo good. C'mon, lover...push back...show me you want it. Tell me, Jim. Let me know, baby." He reached for the fly on his jeans and began fumbling with the fastenings, fingers clumsy with his need and hunger. 

Jim cursed as Blair's fingers left him, arching his spine and pushing back insistently. "Fuck that hole, baby, it's all yours, God damn it, shove that gorgeous cock so far inside me I can feel you in my fucking throat!" He shivered when more trickles of sweat itched down his back. "Come ON," he groaned hoarsely. "Need you inside me, all the way..." Blair stood and pushed his jeans open, yanking the material down just enough to ensure he had total contact with Jim, then running a slow, caressing hand over the gleaming white flesh. His cock was throbbing and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, and the tip of it was smeared wet with pre-cum. He stepped up behind Jim, fitting his body closely to the bigger man's, then ran the tip of his dick up and down the crease, pressing lightly and teasingly against the small opening. "Should I take you like this, Jim? Take you like a little whore, standing up, with your legs spread open for me? Is that how you want it baby? standing and begging for the cock that you crave like a drug?" 

"Use me," Jim sighed, pushing back against him urgently. "I'll be your whore, baby, I'll be anything you want, just give it to me, please, Jesus, just stick it in me..." 

Blair shuddered and spit in his hand, slicking it onto his cock. Fuck the lube, he wanted in as bad as Jim wanted him there. He pressed against the small hole, feeling it nudge open for him, the muscle stretching slowly. He slid into the spit-slicked channel, the muscled rings catching him and sliding over him, giving way to the hot velvet softness of the inside of Jim's body. He hissed sharply through his teeth when Jim's ass closed tightly around him. "FUCK, baby, you're so good; such a good, sweet, hot little whore, Jim. God, lover, I love to fuck you...take me in, Jim...take my hot, throbbing dick inside you." 

Jim wailed and shoved back sharply, bending forward at the waist until his face almost kissed the sofa cushions. "Fuck," he sobbed fiercely, clenching his fist into one soft cushion. "Goddamn it, yeah, fuck me, baby, fuck me, use me hard. Oh shit you feel so fucking good, so big." He laughed once, a high, shivering sound, and clenched hard around Blair's cock. "Fill me up, baby, fill me so full you're all I can feel." 

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna use you, baby. I'm gonna pound into your ass until your world stops and starts with my cock. That's all there'll be for you. Gonna take you and fuck you and fill you up with my throbbing rod, then I'm gonna fill you up with my hot cream, baby. Gonna make you come for me, then I'm gonna pull out and let you stand there while it runs down your legs, and I'm gonna kneel down and lick you clean and get you ready to take me again." Blair pulled himself out, rubbed his cockhead over Jim's opening, then shoved himself back in again, hard, groaning when the tight ass clenched around him again. 

Jim's knees buckled, sending him sagging forward onto the couch. He caught himself with a throttled curse and levered his ass back up, grunting when Blair's cock sank fully inside him once more. "Blair," he groaned. "Ah, Jesus, Blair, so fucking close, gonna make you come baby, come inside me so hard you won't know what hit you." He flexed ruthlessly, once, and again. 

Blair groaned as the lush heat and softness surrounding him tightened again, then again, squeezing his throbbing dick. He pulled out and slammed back in, gripping Jim's hips tighter for better leverage, and then pistoning his cock in and out, faster and harder. "Do it," he panted roughly. "Make me come, Jim. Squeeze my cock so hard and make me come deep inside you, baby." He let go with one hand and reached around to grasp the bigger man's erection, jerking it roughly as he leaned in and bit hard on one shoulder. "Mine," he growled. "Come with me, Jim. Come for me." 

With an inarticulate shriek Jim bucked back and then forward again, fucking Blair's hand fiercely. Then he paused for a split second, and howled as he impaled himself on Blair's cock, spurting hot cream into Blair's hand. His ass spasmed tight, pulsing in time with his mindless, rhythmic orgasm. 

Blair moaned as Jim's ass snapped shut on his cock, spasming hot and hard around him. His own balls twitched and drew up and with a wordless yell he slammed into the welcoming heat hard and released, spurting jet after jet of semen deep into his lover. The heat from Jim's orgasm was trickling over his hand and he shuddered even harder and groaned, his body caught in the throes of sensation as light and sound collided around him. 

"God," he whispered hoarsely, his cock still buried deep inside Jim, still pulsing lightly. "You're so good...feel so good, lover. Hot inside, hot wet liquid moving over me out here." 

Jim sagged over the back of the couch, his skin slick with sweat. "Blair," he groaned, and flexed lightly once more, shivering at the sound of Blair's hissed gasp. 

"God," Blair moaned softly, when Jim's body closed around him, then relaxed. He was ultra-sensitive right now; his cock felt like he could feel each individual nerve ending. "God, lover, you're so good..." He leaned over the broad, sweaty expanse of back and kissed Jim between the shoulder blades. "Love you, babe. Love you so much." 

Jim shuddered at the touch of Blair's lips, and arched his back. If he were a cat, he'd be purring right now, Blair thought, before Jim sighed. "Love you," he whispered, craning his head around and pushing restlessly back against Blair's hips. 

Blair opened his mouth and slid his tongue lightly over the damp skin, tasting the droplets of sweat that had beaded up. Jim's hips pushed back against him again, and he shivered, feeling the heat in the older man radiating back at him. He smoothed one hand slowly down Jim's side and up over the curve of the muscular ass that was cradling him. "You still want it, don't you, lover?" he crooned against the hot back. "You need to feel my dick pumping into you again, don't you." 

"Please. Please, Blair." Jim's voice sounded throttled. He shifted beneath Blair's exploring hand, moving restlessly. "I want to look at you. I want to watch while you do me again." There was the hint of a smile in the openly pleading words, tingeing urgency with affection. 

Blair slid out of the hot channel holding him, his cock still partially hard, still hungry for his lover's body. "Wanna watch, huh?" he hissed, his eyes warm with love, his voice thick with hunger. He slapped his hand experimentally on one hard cheek, shivering lightly at the sound of his flesh smacking Jim's. A soft whimper came from the other man and Blair grinned. "Like that, babe?" 

Jim nodded jerkily. Another smack and a whimper became a groan, punctuated by his hips lifting insistently under Blair's hand. 

"Oh, yeah," Blair whispered, landing several smacks successively, nearly moaning himself as Jim raised up to meet the blows. "You are a little whore, aren't you? So eager for this...wanting it so bad." He spanked Jim once more, then rubbed his hand roughly over the red, hot skin of his lover's ass, smoothing the heat in. 

With a strangled sound Jim twisted away from Blair's grasp and dropped to his knees at Blair's feet. "Anything," he whispered hoarsely, and the light in the pale blue eyes seemed to blaze as brightly as the sun. "For you, anything. I'll be your whore, Blair." A throb of urgency made his voice tremble on the name. "Anything, baby." 

The desperate, hungry plea in Jim's voice made Blair's stomach clench and his cock throb hard. He shuddered, a small, hoarse moan coming from his lips at the sight of his lover kneeling before him, promising anything to him. What a fucking rush! His head felt dizzy for a moment and he shook it to clear it. "Christ, Jim." he had to stop and start over because his voice cracked. "Anything...my mind is going here...I'm lookin' at you, and I'm seeing...shit, Jim. I'm seeing you tied up and writhing beneath me while I beat your ass red...I'm seeing myself shoving your legs up toward your shoulders and fucking you until you're screaming... You'd let me piss on you, if I told you that was what I wanted, wouldn't you?" 

Jim was silent, and Blair had a moment's prickly fear that he'd said too much. Then Jim leaned forward and pressed his face against the soft denim over Blair's thighs, dropping a strangely sweet kiss on the tip of Blair's half- erect cock. "For you," he whispered thickly, "I would do that and beg for more. And I would thank you for it. Any way I could. Always." 

Blair drew a deep shuddering breath, his eyesight dancing for a moment from the heady rush through his body. He swallowed hard, a strange heat creeping through his body. "Then do it," he whispered hoarsely. "Beg me for it." 

"Anything you want," Jim crooned, his hands sliding up the backs of Blair's thighs to knead his buttocks gently. "Please, baby, you can do anything, because whatever you want I want. You want me to spend all night just sucking your cock, I'll do it. I can be anything you want me to be. Let me be your whore," he groaned, and licked the length of Blair's cock once, a fast swipe of his tongue that left Blair gasping. "Fuck me. Piss all over me. You want that, don't you? Do it, baby, please do whatever you want. I want you so bad, I want it all. Please." His voice trailed off as he traced a delicate line around the swollen crown of Blair's cock. His eyes were closed, his hands flexing rhythmically on Blair's clenched buttocks. 

Blair shuddered when he looked down at Jim. The big man was lost in his own world right now, caught up in the sensations of playing with the tip of Blair's cock, of stroking him, of just giving into his own darker desires. He gave a short, harsh whimper and bent himself, catching Jim roughly at the back of his neck and taking his mouth in a fiery-hot, bruising kiss. He groaned hoarsely into his lover's mouth when he felt Jim's lips soften and give way under his; he groaned again when his tongue stroked over Jim's, feeling it quiver against his attack. He ground his mouth down, wanting to feel the other man, wanting to hear him whimper and moan and cry for him. 

Jim caught a hitching breath, almost like a sob. "Do it," he said harshly against Blair's mouth. "Do what you want to do. I feel it, baby, I know you want something. Don't stop now. Jesus, don't stop, don't ever stop, please, please." He kissed Blair urgently, neck craned at an acutely uncomfortable angle. 

"Yes," Blair hissed, pulling his mouth away, his voice caught between a sob and a groan. "I want it," he whispered hoarsely. "I want to piss on you, Jim. God, I want to see it dripping down you, droplets hanging off your lips, on your chest, soaking down your stomach." He shuddered, watching Jim's eyes darken nearly to black. "You feel it, babe? You feel how much I want -- need -- to do this?" He let go of Jim's head and grasped his cock in his hand, holding it gently, aiming it toward the man kneeling before him. 

The smile that lifted the corners of Jim's mouth made him look young, and oddly wistful. "Yeah." it was only a breath of sound, and then Jim rocked back on his heels, nosing the tip of Blair's cock softly. "Yeah, baby, I feel it. Let it go. Let it go all over me." 

He spent a moment hovering in that place that wasn't sure if he could do this or not, then just getting lost in the sensation of needing to do it, and wanting to do it, combined with the sensation of Jim nuzzling at his cock. Blair shivered, the strangest feeling moving over him, like hot and cold combined, and he grasped his cock a little tighter and stood a little straighter. It took a moment of concentrating, of effort, and at first he wasn't sure...and then the first bead of liquid welled up, and a hot shudder tore through him when he watched his stream arc through the air and splash against Jim's chest. 

Jim's face was a study in rapt concentration. With curious delicacy he leaned forward and lapped at the stream, hands going up to trace mindless lines through the liquid on his chest. 

"OhmyGod." The harsh whisper fell from Blair's lips and he arched his back a little, pushing his cock out, toward Jim, toward the hungry mouth that was lapping at his stream. He raised himself a little and aimed toward Jim's face, groaning when he watched his lover's mouth open, a hungry, needing gesture. "Fuck, Jim, do it... God, lover, drink..." his voice was thick and hoarse, and he could feel every drop of blood in his body pounding through him in a rush of heat. 

Without pausing Jim reached up to grasp Blair's cock. With his eyes turned to look up at Blair intently, he took the tip into his mouth. 

The younger man groaned, loudly, when the wet heat of Jim's mouth enveloped the very tip of his dick, sending prickles of sensation all through him. He arched his back a little more, and touched Jim's head with one hand. Their eyes met, and Blair could see the love and lust mingling in Jim's, knew it was echoed in his own. He watched spellbound as Jim's throat worked, swallowing, and shuddered. His stream was tapering off now, he'd been close to finished when he'd made his out-of-the-blue request. "Feels...good," he whispered hoarsely. "Your mouth...drinking me. I -- God, Jim." He shuddered again, tingles of sensation moving all through him. 

The corners of Jim's eyes crinkled in what might have been a smile, as he gave a last lingering suck to Blair's cock before letting it slide slowly out of his mouth. Blair swallowed as Jim's tongue slipped out to lick his lips. "You taste like wine," he murmured smokily. "All of you is delicious. All of you." 

Blair knelt down to face Jim, his eyes roaming over his lover's body, entranced by the droplets of liquid still clinging to the larger body. 

"I can't believe..." he murmured, only to stop himself. Of their own volition his hands reached out to rub the drops into Jim's skin, smiling when his lover shivered beneath his touch. He leaned down and sucked one dusky nipple into his mouth, moaning softly as the slightly salt, slightly bitter flavor of his own piss filled his mouth, combined with the unique, much-loved flavor of Jim. 

Jim put his hand out to touch Blair's cheek. The clear blue eyes shone with adoration, and a kind of searing intensity that made Blair's skin prickle into gooseflesh. "Believe it," he whispered. "Anything you want, love. Make me all yours. All of me." He leaned forward to kiss Blair's lips urgently, the tip of his tongue snaking out to capture their mingled flavors. 

Blair moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, drawing their bodies together. He gently pushed Jim's mouth open further with his own and rubbed his tongue slowly over the other man's, teasing it into his mouth. A small strangled groan reached his ears when he bit down gently, capturing Jim's tongue between his teeth, sucking on the tip like he would the older man's cock. 

Jim's hands moved restlessly, darting from a fast caress of Blair's sides to dance hesitantly over his thighs. With a garbled sound he pushed up against him, grinding his mouth against Blair's until their teeth clicked together. 

Blair pulled back from the kiss with a smothered moan, and moved his lips down Jim's neck, licking and sucking lightly. He paused just over the pulse point, then bit in hard, hearing and feeling Jim's mingled groan of pain and pleasure. He sucked hard, feeling heat rising to the surface as a low animal growl rose from him. 

"Please," Jim said breathily, drawing a sharp gasp when Blair marked him again. He threw his head back. "God, Blair, it feels so fucking good. Please, please just --" He broke off with a stuttered curse, breathing heavily. 

"God, yes," Blair moaned against Jim's fever-hot skin. He bit again, then again, growing wilder with each one. The moans and gasps and sighs urged him on, and he could feel Jim's body trembling beneath his hands. A fever hot need rose in him and bit hard, feeling his teeth sinking into the tender flesh, and a coppery tang filled his mouth. He groaned at the same time that Jim gave a short, piercing shriek that turned to a groan of pleasure, then licked and sucked at the faintly-oozing wound. 

Jim's arms flung around Blair's shoulders with bruising force, carrying them both to the floor. With a fast, panting twist he rolled over onto his back. "Yes," he hissed wildly. "Let go, baby. Let it all go, please, Goddamn it, any fucking thing you want." A thin tendril of red snaked down the curve of his shoulder when he opened his legs under Blair. 

Blair licked at the small red line, then sucked up the same trail, greedily tasting Jim's sweat mingled with the biting taste of blood. He bit again, drawing a long, low moan from his writhing lover. 

"I want to eat you, Jim," he hissed in a thick voice. "I want to lick and bite you until you're covered with my bruises...wearing my marks." He moved a little lower down the long body and bit hard into the soft skin just above Jim's left nipple. 

Jim grunted sharply and arched his back. Blair could almost hear his teeth grinding, gritted against the sweet pain. His arms went out to his sides, bracing himself on the carpeted floor. 

The younger man smiled ferally and lowered his mouth to the small nub that was straining and erect. He licked once over it, then bit down. Not as hard as he'd bitten above, but hard enough to pull a grunt of pleasure from the older man. He pulled back and surveyed the red, throbbing bud. "You like that," he whispered, not asking. "Like a little pain to spice things up. Want me to bite and suck your titties, Jim? Hmm? Do these little titties like to be played with?" 

"Yes," Jim spat hoarsely. "Play with them. Play with me." He shuddered when Blair's tongue touched the same swollen nipple. "Please." His eyes clenched shut. 

"Mmmmm..." Blair purred against the hot, swollen tip. He could tell Jim liked the vibrations from the wiggling under him. He moved his mouth around the outer edge, purring and licking lightly, teasing the small swollen bud. He brought his other hand up and pinched the right nipple hard, his stomach clenching with heat when Jim's groan rolled through him. 

"Bite it, please, Blair, make it --" Jim tossed his head to the side, voice breaking off in another strangled groan. 

The younger man shivered at the blatant need, the hunger, in his lover's voice. He was frankly a little shocked by his own actions, but it felt so good to let loose like this...to just give in. "Make it what, Jim? Make it sting? Throb? _Bleed_? What d'you want, my sweet whore? Tell me, baby." 

"All of it," Jim shot back wildly. He bared his teeth in a grin. "Make me bleed. I want to bleed for you, baby, make me hurt for you. Do it, please, God, do it." 

Panting, Blair drew back just a fraction, gazing down into Jim's face with lust-blackened eyes. "GOD, Jim...what are you doing to me?" Blair muttered, then leaned down, biting at the right nipple this time, making the small, erect nub sting sweetly. 

"No limits," Jim whispered, almost demurely. The sweet tone was belied by the blaze of his eyes. "Go ahead. You know you want to do it. Anything you want. I want it as bad as you do." 

"Don't..." Blair's voice was hoarse, thickened and choked with lust and need. "Don't let me hurt you, Jim...I couldn't live with myself. I'll hurt you, baby...but don't let me _hurt_ you. Understand? Tell me you understand, Jim!" 

Jim arched up to kiss Blair's open mouth once. "I understand," he said evenly, for a moment sounding refreshingly clear-headed. "But I trust you, baby. Let me let go. Both of us let go. You aren't gonna hurt me. I promise you that. You aren't gonna go too far." He smiled slowly, and sagged back onto the carpet. 

A soft sound came from Blair's throat; at first he thought it was a moan, or a whimper, then he realized what it really was. A sound of pure lust, of total, complete, hunger-driven need. He leaned back down and bit hard into the already throbbing left nipple, feeling his teeth scoring it deeply. 

"Christ," Jim gritted out. His fingers scrabbled in the carpet, his back bowing as he shoved his chest up against Blair's greedy mouth. "Yeah, Blair, Jesus, yes." 

Blair sucked the entire nipple and surrounding tissue into his mouth, pulling hard and fast on it, letting it go with a wet, resounding _pop_. He moved across Jim's chest with tiny slurps and licks, and with no warning lowered his head and bit the tender bud harshly, tasting his lover's blood again. A low, resounding growl echoed through the loft. 

Jim's hands danced over Blair's tense shoulders. The sound of his breathing was harsh and jerky. "Yeah, baby," he crooned hoarsely, with an audible swallow. "Push it. Push me. God damn it I love you so fucking much." 

Blair swallowed, the faint ooze of blood lending a zing that he'd never experienced before. His tongue lapped roughly at the hard, weeping nipple, and he bent his head a bit and worried at it again with his teeth, his cock throbbing painfully against Jim's body. He muttered around the tiny peak, "you're making me fucking crazy, Jim! Gotta get you upstairs, man...wanna play with you." 

"Tell me to go upstairs." Jim's voice was so smoky, Blair froze, staring at him. A tiny, dangerous smile played at the corners of Jim's panting mouth. "Want me to go upstairs? Make me. Make me, baby." 

A long shudder rippled down Blair's spine. He whispered hoarsely, "Fuck!", staring at the older man for just a moment, before backing off of him. A low snarl rose around them as he stood up, staring down at Jim--at the bruises, the ooze of blood, and the incredible, weeping erection. His voice was low, throbbing with heat. "Get up." 

Jim shivered all over, and Blair watched thunderstruck as Jim's smooth skin puckered into gooseflesh. He sat up slowly, not even wincing, his eyes never leaving Blair's. He grabbed the back of the couch to haul himself to his feet, and stood motionless, waiting silently. The sound of his harsh breathing was loud in the sudden stillness. 

"Good little whore. You listen really, really well. A reward, I think...for being so good. But what...Hmm." Blair stared, awed and a little scared by this; by the intensity. He moved a little closer to Jim, just close enough that the bigger man could feel his breath. "Tits or cock, Jim. Your reward, you choose." 

"Cock," he whispered, narrowing his gaze slightly. 

Blair stepped forward one more pace and pulled Jim's head down. "I love you," he whispered in a throaty, husky voice. His fingers reached out to encircle Jim's cock, tracing very lightly at first, sliding over the throbbing shaft. He watched Jim's eyes narrow further, and glaze with lust as he sank to his knees, his own stomach quivering in anticipation. He opened his mouth and slowly drew the weeping tip in...then closed, scoring the pulsing flesh sharply as he pulled on Jim's balls. 

"Jesus!" Jim yelped, swaying a little before catching himself again on the couch. But when he regained his balance it wasn't to pull away. Instead he shifted his feet wider, bracing himself against the side of the couch. "Jesus," he repeated in a soft, throaty whisper. 

"You forgot Mary and Joseph," Blair whispered silkily, his tongue tracing over the reddening marks. "For shame, Jim." He bit again, further back, nipping at the ridge of skin around the crown. 

Jim uttered a low, strangled cry, rocking his hips forward. "Blair..." He hissed wordlessly as Blair nipped him again, one hand going down to tangle in Blair's hair. 

"Gonna send you over the edge, man," the younger man whispered hotly, moving his mouth along the shaft, nipping and licking, sucking at the bites. He trailed to the base of Jim's cock, springing proudly from a nest of light brown curls, and buried his face there, licking and sucking, pulling at the wiry hair with his teeth. His fingers caressed Jim's balls, gently teasing, then tightening. He pulled hard and rough on the tender pouch at the same time he sank his teeth into the mound of flesh that the hard, erect cock was springing from. 

"Blair --" Jim's voice disintegrated into a sharp cry as he bucked forward again. "Please. Oh God, please, Blair..." A quiver ran through his body, and he bucked again, urgently. 

"That's it, baby...you feel it. Feel _me_." Blair moved his mouth over the shaft once more, taking it sideways into his mouth and raking his teeth over it, moaning harshly when Jim sobbed above him. 

"Blair..." He drew in a sharp gasp and held it for a split second before his body jerked tight. 

"Come for me, my little whore," Blair crooned, shifting position. He sank his mouth down on the engorged shaft, then pulled off of it, raking his teeth over it, and flicking his tongue across the heat they raised. He whispered again, "come, Jim... _come_ for me!", and repeated his movements, biting down harder, feeling the flesh give slightly under the pressure of his teeth. 

Jim shrieked wildly, his hand locked so tightly in Blair's hair it was suddenly painful. His come spurted against Blair's teeth, smearing Blair's cheek as Jim's knees suddenly gave out, sending him sagging to the floor, hips still bucking mindlessly. 

Blair groaned loudly, his own cock twitching restlessly as he tasted, then watched, Jim's orgasm. He reached a hand down to roughly stroke the hot length, coaxing it to release still more juices. He leaned in close and bit an earlobe, whispering lewdly, "oh, yeah...you come, baby. You come all over me -- show me how much you liked that." 

Jim had fallen back against the couch. For a moment he was still, face flushed beet-red as he panted through the ebbing peak of his pleasure. Then, with a swiftness that took Blair's own breath away, he surged forward again, grabbing Blair's hands and licking the palms noisily, sucking one finger after another inside his mouth. When he had cleaned his essence off Blair's hands, he lowered his head to nuzzle down Blair's body, nosing at his shirt and taking a button between his teeth, ripping it off with a sharp jerk of his head. Then he sank lower, crooning wordlessly as he nudged between Blair's tense thighs. 

Blair drew in a shaking breath and moved his legs open a little, wanting to give Jim a little room to maneuver, but wanting him to work for it, too. He raised his hand to his mouth and sucked noisily on his fingers, smiling around them when Jim jerked his head up momentarily. He licked, slowly and languidly up and down each finger that Jim had just cleaned, making small humming noises in his throat. 

Jim's eyes fixed on Blair's mouth, his look utterly hypnotized. His throat worked convulsively. With a low moan he leaned forward and pressed his open mouth against Blair's, capturing Blair's index finger between them. His tongue flickered, the lightest touch against Blair's finger before surging forward to lave Blair's lips. 

" _Yes_ ", Blair moaned softly, opening his mouth wider, sliding his finger out slowly. He stroked it across the inner part of Jim's bottom lip, then out completely, tracing the wet digit up and down Jim's throat. 

Jim leaned his head back, groaning as Blair's finger slid down to his chest, circling one swollen nipple lazily. When he looked up his eyes seemed unfocused, bright and dazed. "Fuck me," he whispered raggedly. "Fuck me so hard I wake up in the next century." 

Blair kissed a hot, wet trail down to the pulsing point in the small hollow of Jim's throat. He laved his tongue sensuously over it, tracing the indentation while his finger traced a similar pattern over one nipple, then the other. He raised his head and leaned in, grabbing Jim and forcing his mouth open with his own, tongue thrusting aggressively into the wet heat of the bigger man's mouth, stabbing and taking possession. 

Jim's body went pliant under Blair's strong grasp, a faint whimper sounding deep in his throat. His hands scrabbled weakly on Blair's thighs, his eyes clenched shut. 

A low, hot growl hissed between Blair's teeth and he forced himself up off his knees. "Get up," he said in a low, thick voice. "We're going upstairs. Now. I want to fuck you, Jim...until you can't remember who you are, other than _Mine_. Get up, NOW." 

Jim's eyes shot open, and he shot Blair a searing, wide-eyed look before dragging himself to his feet. His knees wobbled once before he managed to straighten up completely, to stand silent and panting, chest thrust insistently forward. 

Blair ran a gentle hand over the bruised nipples and chest, moving it downward to skim lightly over Jim's hard cock, also red and swollen with bite marks. He grinned hotly, a dangerous, feral glint in his eye when he looked at Jim. "Go upstairs, Jim. I've got something for you, but I need to get it out. Wait for me on the bed--on your hands and knees, with your legs spread wide apart." 

Jim's tongue slipped out to wet his lips deliberately. "Yes, sir," he whispered. He didn't smile, but gave Blair a last smoldering look before turning to make his way across to the stairs. 

A quiver of heat ran through Blair as Jim's words reverberated in his mind. He shuddered, watching his lover move up the stairs, then shook himself and headed for their office, for the surprise he'd intended to give Jim for his birthday next month. He called softly, knowing the big man would hear him, "make sure you spread those legs wide, Jim. I want to see my whore open and ready for me. I have a special present for you." 

He waited, deliberately, for several minutes, making sure that Jim had time to get upstairs and into his "position". A long shiver fizzed through him...'sir'...'whore'...and he found himself wondering if Jim would accept 'slave'. A harder shiver, more like a shudder of need, raced through him, and he hissed with pleasure as heat blossomed through him. He fumbled in his desk drawer and took out the large gel butt-plug he'd found in an online "adult toy" catalogue one night. They'd played with them some off and on since becoming lovers, and Jim had expressed a particular interest in them...and the bigger the better, he always said, a laugh in his voice and a smile in his eyes. <<Well, I got one for him. Hope it's what he was talking about>>, Blair thought with a smile. He pulled a cock ring from the bag as well, and headed up the stairs, his knees weak with excitement. 

Jim was waiting for him, spread exactly the way Blair had requested. The small pink aperture between his cheeks, shadowed by the cleft, gleamed wetly when Blair chanced to look straight there. A small ooze of semen seeped out of the flexing hole as Blair watched, and the younger man shuddered, groaning. He walked to the still figure on the bed, running his fingers lightly over the cheeks that were still pink from earlier. "You are so hot like this...I had no idea." He pinched Jim, hard and fast, enjoying the small groan that rose up. "And you're loving this, aren't you. Slave." 

Jim flinched, shifting his knees even further apart on the bed. "Yes," he breathed faintly. "Yes, sir. Make me your slave, Blair. I can be that, please let me be that." 

"Mmmm...that's it," Blair voice was hot and thick; hungry. He trailed his fingers down Jim's cleft, flicking one lightly over the sensitive bud. "Beg for it, slave. Beg to serve me. You know you want to." 

"P-please let me - let me serve you, Blair." Jim arched his back unconsciously, his hips lifting against Blair's touch. "Please make me -- please make me your slave. I want that -- so bad." 

Blair licked his lips, whispering hoarsely, "I know you do. You need me to give it to you. Need this, don't you." he stroked his hand down over Jim's flanks, then up his thighs, pausing to squeeze lightly at the swelling testicles. "Spread a little further, baby...I'm gonna give you something really nice." Blair smiled when Jim shivered and shifted his legs. He reached under and stroked the cool leather of the cock ring over Jim's cock. "Want this? Want some help, so you don't come too soon? We don't the fun spoiled, do we?" 

Jim drew in a breath so sharply it sounded like a sob. "Not too soon, no, Blair." He swallowed, shifting nervously against Blair's fingers. "Please \-- I -- I should -- yes." 

Blair's fingers tightened imperceptively around Jim's throbbing balls, and he lowered his voice, making it stern and husky. "You should what, slave? Tell me." 

"I -- sh -- Should have some help." Jim's voice sounded thick, filled with a reluctant excitement. "Th- Thank you, Bl -- Sir. Thank you." 

Heat flared, then curled through Blair's belly, making his knees wobbly for a minute. He took a deep breath, centering himself. "You're welcome, slave. What kind of help do you think you need, here? Tell me, Jim." 

Jim paused for such a long time Blair was almost afraid he would say nothing at all. Then he sighed almost silently, a last thread of tension visibly draining from his taut muscles. "Help so I don't come too soon," he whispered simply. "I don't want to disappoint you. Want to make you proud. Want to show you how much I love you." 

"You're _so_ good, Jim." Blair's voice was a hushed whisper as he moved behind his lover, bending down. He fumbled for a moment with the cock ring, then fastened it around the base of Jim's throbbing dick, separating and securing his balls away. At the same moment he drove his tongue deep into Jim's body, shuddering when the hot, damp tunnel opened for him. 

A startled cry ripped from Jim's throat, and he writhed helplessly, the scream fading into a series of harsh, rhythmic groans. 

Blair tongue-fucked him for several minutes, his own body reaching near-fever pitch from the way Jim moved and shifted and groaned. He slicked the hot channel up good, then withdrew slowly, biting the tender skin on the inside of the curve. He pulled back and picked the plug back up, lubing it quickly from the tube on the night table. "You ready, slave? Ready to open wide for your Master?" 

"Yes," Jim hissed wildly, rocking restlessly the moment Blair's hands left him. "Yes, sir, I -- Please, I'm so fucking ready, open me up, please, Blair, please." 

Another moment, just to let Jim work himself up further, then Blair moved directly behind him and touched the tip of the plug to the rosy little hole that was gaping open slightly. He pushed gently, then smacked Jim's ass once, then again, groaning when the plug slid in a little faster. "Take it, slave," he hissed quietly, shuddering from watching this intimate moment so closely. "Take it and tell me how much you love it, how you want more." The quiet words carried more power than if he'd screamed them. 

A trickle of sweat traced a line down Jim's tense back. "Do it," he whispered harshly. "You know I love it, I love it and I love you, need you so bad, baby, need this." He shoved backward ruthlessly, making a curdled sound of mixed pain and pleasure. 

Blair leaned over and lapped eagerly at the sweat on Jim's back. He nipped lightly at the curve of a ribcage, then sucked on the small bite. He waited for a moment for Jim's body to stop straining, then pushed the plug in a little further. "Open, baby," he hissed in a hot, silky voice. "Open up like a good slave; let me see you take this plug all the way in your sweet, hot hole. C'mon, Jim!" He bent his head and bit a fleshy asscheek, shuddering as heat arced through his body. 

Jim cried out sharply and pushed back until the plug popped suddenly inside his body. Even then he continued to move restlessly, his breathing heavy and harsh in Blair's ears. 

"OhmyGod." the phrase was whispered hoarsely as Blair watched his lover's body open wider, then swallow the plug, snapping closed around the base. He groaned and leaned in, then licked lightly around the stretched opening, soothing the sting. His fingers stroked up to fondle balls that were impossibly heavy, a cock that was iron-hard and thick, weeping in spite of the ring. "How's it feel, Jim?" Blair jostled the base of the plug very gently, waiting for his lover's reaction. 

"Hurts. A little. Feels so good." Jim drew a gigantic breath as Blair turned the plug a bit more. "Yes," he hissed frantically, squirming under Blair's fingers. "Oh God, Blair..." 

"You want that hole fucked so bad you can't stand it, can you." Blair moved the plug one more turn, shuddering as he watched Jim's body trembling, moving back for more. "Look at you!..." he continued in a thick, harsh voice. "Rubbing back against it, practically begging to be fucked. You want it bad enough to beg for it, slave? Hmm?" The younger man slapped his hand on one ass cheek as he wiggled the plug a little more. 

Jim's head shook slowly, side to side. "Yes," he whispered thickly, shivering only a little at the smack of Blair's hand. His hips moved urgently, mindlessly. "Fuck me, Blair, Jesus, it feels so fucking good." 

Blair narrowed his eyes dangerously and hissed, "Who's in charge here? Did I just hear you give me an order, slave? Is that what I heard?" 

Jim paused, craning his head over his shoulder to give Blair a muzzy look. "No," he said weakly. "No, no, I'm sorry, I just --" 

"You just lost your control and completely forgot yourself, and what you are," Blair finished in a rough voice. He grasped the plug and pulled a little, feeling Jim's body shaking against his hand. The sphincter opened for him and a bit of the plug slid out, disappearing just as quickly when Blair thrust it back in again. "Let me remind you for a moment," he said thickly, fucking Jim again with the thick plug. "Tell me what you are, Jim." 

Jim mumbled something incoherent, sagging down onto his elbows on the bed. "Y -- yours," he whispered against the bedclothes. "Yours." 

"That's right, Jim. Mine. My slave, mine." The plug slid out easier this time, then back inside with an audible wet, sucking noise. "And who am I?" He jostled the plug a little harder. 

Jim grunted helplessly, and slid his knees even further apart. "You're \-- I don't know," he blurted. "Blair, please -- I don't --" He trailed off, grunting as the plug sank inside him again. 

Blair let go of the plug and stretched himself on the bed until he could reach Jim's ear. "Are you trying to be bad?" he began conversationally. A sharp nip to Jim's ear ensured that he had his full attention and he stroked his tongue over the hot flesh. He dropped his voice to a raw, hungry tone and growled, "now tell me, Jim. Who am I?" 

Blair watched his lover's eyes flashing need and defiance at him, and smiled inwardly. Not planned, this evening, and they'd never gone quite this far with their games before...but far enough that the younger man knew it was hard sometimes for his lover to let go--no matter how bad he wanted to. "Okay," he said conversationally. "How about I let you think about it. You just lie here, with that plug up your ass, and you think about what you need to tell me." Blair shifted off the bed and moved to stand in front of Jim, then began to slowly run his hands over his body, pinching his nipples, letting Jim see how hard they were, how hot he was getting. 

Jim's eyes were wide, dazed with frantic desire, frustration. "Blair..." He levered himself up on his hands, groaning at the heavy presence inside him. "I don't -- please. I don't know if I know the right words." His voice broke off as he surveyed Blair's body, the tip of his tongue coming out to wet his lower lip unconsciously. 

Blair moved a little closer to the bed, and the big man straining on it. He rubbed his hand over his exposed cock, gathering his sweat and the scent of his semen and pre-ejaculate on his fingertips. He rubbed those fingers gently across Jim's lips, darting one finger quickly into the warm cavern to touch the quiet tongue, then out again. "You need help with those words, baby?" he asked softly, making his voice calm and clear. "Need a little coaching here?" His fingers traced restlessly over the pursing lips, painting them with his scent of arousal. 

Jim's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward to suck Blair's fingers inside. His hips rocked easily, a smooth, languid motion in time with his slow nursing of Blair's fingers. 

"Ooooh...you like that, huh." Blair reached a shaky hand out to gently pet Jim's head, then gingerly extracted his fingers from the mouth that was suckling him, shushing Jim's quiet whimper. He tapped the older man gently on the forehead to get his attention, and shivered when sky-blue eyes, dark with lust and love, narrowed, watching as he stroked his fingers over his cock and pelvic area again. "You want this, baby?" he held his fingers under Jim's nose, barely tickling the flaring nostrils with one. 

He slowly stroked the quivering brow with his other hand, crooning softly, "you wanna suck my fingers...taste my heat and arousal...nurse them like you would on your momma's tit, don't you? You wanna nurse, Jim-baby?" 

Jim inhaled sharply, and shivered once all over. "Oh God, Blair." His face flushed scarlet. "Yeah," he whispered, nodding furtively. His eyes roamed, darting from Blair's hands, to his face, down to widen a little, gazing at Blair's hard cock. 

Blair's stomach fluttered with desire and lust as he watched Jim's eyes travel over him, darkening with need. The older man's face was still a dull red, and his breathing harder and heavier. He wiggled his fingers under Jim's nose again, then flicked one quickly over the narrow lips that were slightly open. His whole body was screaming in anticipation, but he had to go slowly, carefully. "Ask nice, Jim-baby. Tell me what you want, and ask nice." 

Every muscle in Jim's back and shoulders stood out in trembling relief. "Can I -- _may_ I --" He caught his breath in a groan as Blair's fingers danced in front of him again. "Please," he groaned, inching forward on the bed. "Please let me suck you, please?" 

"You wanna suck my cock, baby? Is that what you want? _Nurse_ on the cock that fed you so nice a little while ago? Is that what you want, Jim?" Blair slithered toward the bed, making every movement as sensuous and seductive as he could muster. His fingers shook just a little when he lifted his hands to yank his shirt open, sliding one hand downward, stroking roughly through the crisp hair on his chest all the way to his cock that was beginning to arch upward and curve back slightly. 

With a harsh sound Jim sat up on his knees and reached out to yank Blair's shirt off his shoulders. His hands slid around Blair's waist, and he leaned forward to nuzzle against Blair's chest before latching himself onto one furiously hard nipple. 

Blair gave a tiny yelp of surprise, then shuddered as pleasure washed over him in waves. He cupped the back of Jim's head with one hand, cradling the finely- shaped skull, holding the large man close to him. Small sighs escaped him as he relaxed into the pain/pleasure sensations of Jim's mouth working his tit so thoroughly. He brought his other hand up and stroked one finger lightly over Jim's bruised left nipple. "That's it, baby...you suck me, just like you were on momma's tit. Taste how hot I am for you, Jim-baby. Ohhh, God," the younger man hissed through his teeth when Jim added gentle teething to his sucking, and cupped his lover's head closer. 

Jim's arms slipped tighter around Blair's waist, and he slid his body forward until he was plastered up against him, knees opening to either side of Blair's thighs. He made a contented sound and a final hard suck to Blair's nipple before abandoning it, rooting blindly for its twin. 

"That's it...suck, baby, suck! Find that nipple...Ohgod..." the sound from Blair's throat wasn't quite a groan, or a growl...but something between the two. He arched his chest a little bit, then pinched Jim's abused nipple between his fingers, rolling the small bud gently, feeling spasms traveling through the other man. He shivered in time with Jim, and rasped, "don't stop sucking! Keep nursing...you do it so good, baby. Suckle my tit and make it hard and swollen." He rolled Jim's tit again, pressing harder on the bruised flesh. 

Jim leaned his head back an inch or two, pulling at Blair's nipple between tongue and teeth. At the sound of Blair's helpless groan Jim chuckled deep in his throat, and then sucked so hard it felt as if he were devouring the tiny bit of flesh. 

"Yes!", the younger man hissed, pulling harder on Jim's tit. He released the head he'd been cupping and lowered his other hand to tug and pinch the right nipple, stroking around it when Jim drew in his breath suddenly. "Hurts, doesn't it, baby? But I bet its pain that you want so bad you'll do anything for...a hot, sweet, melting kind of pain, right?" He tweaked the tender nipples again, shuddering as teeth lightly scraped his own. 

"Anything," Jim whispered against Blair's skin. He gave Blair's nipple a final hard suck, and then leaned back, arching his spine. "Anything," he repeated softly, eyes half-shut. 

Blair shivered, looking at his lover, at the near-zone, but not-zone, he was entering. He twisted both nipples, not savagely, but roughly, wanting a response. His voice was a low, hot, seductive hiss. "Isn't there something you needed to tell me, Jim?" His fingers pulled on the buds, rubbing them between, then pinching and pulling outward. "You know you want to tell me, Jim-baby. C'mon. I'll make you feel as good as you want, lover. Just say it." 

Jim drew a harsh breath and pulled against Blair's fingers. "If I'm your slave," he whispered hoarsely, "then that makes you my master. Master," he repeated, still moving under Blair's hands. 

"Very good, slave," the younger man murmured quietly, twisting the swollen red nipples a little harder. "That's right, baby. I'm your Master. And that's right where you need to be right now, isn't it?" Blair pushed Jim backward slightly, and leaned in closer to breathe hotly over the bigger man's chest. "This is what you need." He leaned closer, smiling as the sounds of ragged panting rose in volume above him. His tongue slid out slowly and flicked across the taut skin of the nipple, still held away from Jim's body. 

Jim coughed a strangled cry and surged under Blair's grasp, eyes tightly shut. "Yes," he groaned wildly. "Master. Yes, please, yes." He caught his lower lip between his teeth as Blair twisted again. 

<<I like that,>> Blair thought wildly, watching Jim writhe against his touches. <<I like the way _Master_ sounds, falling from his lips like that. >> He felt a hunger like he'd never experienced before welling up inside him, and for a moment the sheer rawness of it, the absolute intensity, terrified him. It was molten hot, flowing through his body faster than his heart could send his blood. He swallowed heavily and released one nipple--the right one--and leaned closer, biting the tender, throbbing flesh. It wasn't a hard bite, but he felt skin sink beneath his teeth, and the primal need he'd just pushed down rose again to claim him. 

Jim gritted out something that sounded like a curse, or maybe a prayer, and threw his head back. "Oh yeah, Master," he hissed savagely, pushing insistently forward. "Yeah. Let me have it. I want it, Blair. Everything you got." A wild grin curved his lips. 

Hunger and need pulsed through Blair, obscuring any thoughts of anything else, except to give Jim--and himself through that--exactly what he wanted...what he needed. He muttered thickly around the now throbbing flesh, "Everything, slave!", and sunk his teeth in again, tasting the copper of blood almost immediately. 

"Shit!" Jim bucked underneath him, gasping harshly. His hands shot out to grasp Blair's face, and he groaned as he pushed urgently against him. 

"Mmmm...ohhh, yeah..." Blair made a loud slurping noise, suckling the abused flesh into his mouth, tasting the copper tang against the harsher tang of sweat. His lover wasn't bleeding a lot, but there was a steady ooze, and while it might not have been something he'd do all the time, right now it was just right to do this. To lick and suck at him like he was auditioning for a role in an Anne Rice Vampire novel. Jim's grasp on his head was almost painful, but felt good as a grounder. He shoved the older man back roughly, following him down onto the mattress, covering the heaving body with his own, his teeth and mouth still working at the taut flesh. He nipped sharply again, feeling the surge of Jim's erection against his hip, and nipped again. 

Jim drew a breath that sounded like a sob, pure elemental urgency, and dragged short nails down Blair's exposed back. His legs wrapped around Blair's hips, thrusting mindlessly. 

The younger man gave a strangled moan and arched his back up against Jim's hands. He switched nipples and bit down reflexively, answering the pain on his back with what he knew Jim was craving. This place they were at was so encompassing, so incredible, all he could was go along for the ride. Didn't care where they were, where they went, where they ended up. Just never let it stop. Blood oozed again as already ragged flesh tore a bit, and he lapped at it like nectar, teasing and soothing the fiery-hot bud beneath his tongue. His own cock was near to exploding, rubbing hard against Jim's. With a growl of pure need he grasped both of Jim's arms and shoved, pinning them down onto the bed as he continued to tease and torment the bigger man's aching tits. 

"Blair," Jim groaned. "Oh God, Master, it hurts so fucking good, so Goddamn good." His hips surged hard against Blair's, ankles locking around Blair's hips. 

"Yes," Blair gasped raggedly, "it is _so_ good...and you're such a fucking slut, slave!" he panted harshly, moving his lips from Jim's tits upward, grazing lightly over the tender flesh of his lover's neck. He rubbed his face over the tempting skin, a hoarse sob tearing from his throat as he licked and sucked. "Love you, Jim. Love you as my slave! Goddamn, it feels so good to call you that; to feel you squirming beneath me; to hear you call me Master." Blair sank his teeth into Jim's neck, tasting sweat and skin, then sucking hard on the bite, drawing the blood and the heat upward, feeling it sting his tongue. 

Jim cried out sharply at the bite, face contorted in a grimace of pain and almost unbearable excitement. "Master," he whispered harshly, and grinned darkly, arching upward in search of Blair's mouth. 

"Yes," Blair returned, his voice an echo of Jim's. He brought his mouth down hard on the bigger man's, his cock riding harder against Jim's belly as his tongue snaked into the moist cavern opening for him. He moaned low in his throat when Jim opened further for him, nearly swallowing his tongue as he stroked it over and over the smooth, slick surfaces of Jim's mouth. He eased up on Jim's arms, pulling on them so they raised to wrap around his neck, and deepened the kiss, trying to crawl inside his lover orally. 

Jim made a crooning noise in his throat, his fingers tangling in Blair's hair as he turned his head slightly to the side, giving him better access. 

"Mine..." Blair whispered the word roughly, licking and nipping at Jim's lips. He raised his own hands to hold Jim's head steady and forced his mouth open, licking all around inside before slamming his own down again, his tongue stroking over the back of Jim's throat. When it felt like he had to stop or die of suffocation, Blair pulled back, pressing hard, hot kisses against the swollen, wet lips before him, punctuating each with a hoarse whisper. 

"You are mine," he gasped quietly, sliding his tongue along the slightly parted lips. "Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to hurt...mine to do with as I please. My slave. My lover. My Jim." A shudder ran through him and Blair leaned down very slowly and placed a strangely tender, gentle kiss on the bigger man's lips, whispering against them, "only mine, always mine, Jim." 

"Yours." Jim gave him a slow, incendiary smile, eyes heavy-lidded but very alert. "Always." 

Blair returned the smile, then let it heat up, watching the heat reflect back at him from Jim's eyes. He slowly pushed himself upward, straddling the larger man's waist and stomach. He sat there, silently, just watching. Jim fidgeted once, his eyes hot and a little wild, and Blair refocused entirely on man beneath him. He ran one finger down the center of Jim's chest, noting the slight wince when he neared the outer area of the pecs. "Mmmm...you love to be loved...you love," Blair's eyes took on a leering look, "to be fucked...and you love to be hurt. Like that pain, don't you, sweet slave?" The younger man leaned backward and reached down, squeezing Jim's balls. "It's a major fucking turn-on for you, isn't it?" Still reaching behind himself, Blair released the swollen sacs, running his finger down to jostle the plug still lodged firmly in Jim's ass. 

Jim shuddered, gazing up at him with eyes that seemed to crackle with blue- white heat. "Yes," he hissed breathily. "You got it all, Master, everything you got I want." His face slackened at the continued probe of Blair's fingers. 

"I don't think it's want, so much as need." Blair's voice was warm, but conversational, as if he sat and talked like this every day. He shifted backward enough to reach the plug without straining. "I hadn't realized it before...how much you need this. Need me in control of you. You're so turned on you can hardly stand it--your cock would've exploded a hundred times by now, if not for that ring binding you. I could see it in your eyes every time I bit you, Jim. You were panting like a bitch in heat...needing it so bad you were blind to everything else." His fingers twisted the plug a little bit, then stroked lightly over the skin stretched tautly around the plug. He tapped one finger on the side of the plug, then slid it downward slowly, scratching the tender tissues there with the blunted edge of his fingernail. "C'mon, slave. Pant like that bitch for me again. Show me how hot this makes you...how bad you really want it." Blair let his voice deepen and lower in pitch until it was a rumble of heat in his chest. He pinched the tender skin he'd just scratched, then pinched again. 

Jim's head rocked back, cords standing out in his neck as he groaned wildly. "Please, master," he ground out between clenched teeth. "Oh, God, please, you're right, I need it so fucking bad, I love it so much..." His eyes shot open as Blair's finger toyed with him, rotating his hips mindlessly under his touch. 

"I know you do," Blair crooned in a low rumble. He shifted off Jim and moved to kneel between his widespread legs, pushing them up further, exposing the tender rose stretched wide, and the tight, swollen balls drawn up tensely against the trembling body. He released a low, shuddering sigh and drew one fingernail down the quivering flesh from just under the scrotal sac and around the wide-stretched pucker, tracing down the line of Jim's cleft. He didn't press hard, but he pressed hard enough to leave a red mark in his finger's wake. "Like that, slave? Is that what you want? Or do you need your Master to push it a little harder? Hmm? You want the pain, baby, you know what you gotta do for it." 

Jim's eyes were narrowed, the bunched muscles in his jaw quivering. "Push me, Master," he whispered urgently. His breath came in uneven gasps. "Push me, baby. That's what I -- what I need." 

Blair stared into Jim's eyes, seeing the fire lurking beneath the hazy blue gaze. He reached out and pinched Jim's inner thigh, close to where his leg joined his body, and pinched hard. He pinched again, a little further down, a little further in, his eyes narrowing when Jim's breathing got heavier and the fire in his eyes blazed. "That's it, baby. You get nice and hot...you show me you're a bitch in heat, panting because you need it so bad. Willing to do anything to get it." His fingers danced inward and he pinched hard at the tender skin beneath the swollen balls. 

Jim jerked sharply at Blair's touch, eyes squinted shut. "Christ," he gritted out. But instead of what Blair almost expected -- Jim's thighs clamping together to prevent any further pain -- the sentinel's legs still splayed open, his belly slick with sweat. 

<<Aw, man.>> Blair stared down at the man writhing beneath him, at the sweat dripping from his body. He grabbed the base of the plug and turned it at the same time he pulled on Jim's balls, feeling his own body at once throb in sympathy for the pain, and excitement for the obvious results it was having for Jim. The older man's cock stood up straight in its glory, weeping in spite of the restraint, red-purple with need. 

"Yes," Jim hissed, almost inaudibly. His hips lifted to Blair's touch, pushing urgently against the plug at the same time that a harsh groan at the pain in his balls rumbled through his chest. "Push me, baby, I can take it, oh God, Blair, yes, YES." The last word was a shriek, when Blair twisted the plug once more. 

"Yeah, you take it," Blair panted breathlessly. He still felt an odd tightness in his stomach over this, but how much of it was trepidation, and how much was excitement, he wasn't sure. It was easy to get caught up in the intense, incredible sensation of watching Jim get so into it though, and there was no denying the power that was singing through his blood right now. How incredible it had felt to bite and pinch and-- He groaned and grabbed at the plug, pushing and pulling on it, fucking it awkwardly into the tight, hot channel it was filling. "It feels good," he grunted, his chest tight and hot, "to do this to you. God help me, but it does. I wanna push you, Jim, to places you never knew you wanted to go." 

Jim's urgent movements stilled a little, and he fixed Blair with a shining, intent gaze that froze the younger man in his tracks. "You're a natural," Jim whispered slowly, his voice thick with desire and something that might have been wonder. "It comes as naturally to you as breathing. I've been waiting all my life for you, Blair. I've been waiting to give myself to you." 

Blair swallowed, the thickness of his throat making it seem like trying to swallow sand from the desert. He stilled his hands, then stroked them slowly over the still straining thighs, caressing the muscles that were corded there. 

"N--natural?" he cursed himself for the stutter, then shivered at the look in Jim's eye and scraped his fingers roughly down those thighs, feeling the scritch of hair beneath them. Long red lines marred the pale of Jim's skin and Blair shivered. "I've been waiting for you, too," he whispered in a dry, gritty voice. "I don't think I realized what that meant--until now." 

"It means -- whatever you want it to mean." Jim's gaze still held him fast, although his flesh trembled under Blair's hands. "It means you have the power, baby. You make the rules. And I obey because I want to. Always. Because I love you, and because I want to obey." 

His lungs weren't working, because there was no air getting into them. "R--rules? Oh, man, Jim..." He stumbled over the words, then bit down on his control. "Okay. Rules. Obeying. I want you to obey. OhmyGod, Jim... Roll on your belly...spread your legs apart...as wide as they'll go..." Blair shuddered when Jim rolled. "I'm going to take the plug out. You lie there, baby, and tell me how good it feels to be stretched for me...and if you do a good job, I'll give you what you're dying for." 

The muscles in Jim's back bunched and relaxed as he settled onto his belly. His thighs drifted apart again, and he flinched as his painfully hard erection brushed up against the bedclothes. He settled his cheek on his forearm. "There aren't words to describe how good it feels, baby," he whispered. Blair could see part of his face; the expression of desire and muted urgency made his mouth go even drier. "Feels like I could stay here the rest of my life and never want anything else. Just ready for you. Just knowing that of all the people in the world, you chose me. All I want is to be worthy of that. Feeling good doesn't even come close." The last sentence was barely audible. 

"The pain feels good to you, doesn't it," Blair murmured quietly, bending down to bite the rounded curve of Jim's ass. "I never thought...never thought I'd want... this...but it feels good to give you this--I like it." His own words were barely more than a sigh, and he followed them with a rough scrape of his teeth over the tender skin on the inside of Jim's cleft. "Feels...right. Choosing you--was all I could do." 

Jim made a rough sound, almost a purr, and stretched wider on the bed. "I want to make you feel good," came the soft murmured reply. "Everything about you feels right. Feels wonderful." He arched his back a little, craning upward invitingly. 

Blair slid off the bed and moved in front of Jim, slowly undoing his pants. He shucked the jeans off, standing there in his naked glory, his cock fully erect and drooling. "Would you worship my cock, if I told you to? Bow down and pray to it like it was your God?" He pushed the glistening tip a little closer to Jim's open mouth, staring transfixed at the hungry look in the clear blue eyes. 

Jim licked his lips slowly. "If that's what you wish," he said in a throttled voice, "I'd do that and more." 

"Then do it," he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse and gritty. "Worship my cock, Jim. Its your God...my cock owns you, baby. Pay it the homage due it." 

His stomach tightened when the big, straining body on the bed before him shifted, moving slowly, with arousal and need screaming through the lines etched in his face. 

Jim's mouth was so hot and wet the feel of it on his flesh nearly made Blair scream with pure, animal pleasure. Jim didn't even use his hands. Instead he craned upward a bit on the bed, arm muscles standing out in achingly beautiful relief as he held himself still, the only part of him touching Blair his mouth. This time there was no flirtatious licking, no teasing flutter of tongue and breath. Only the sensation of Jim's throat opening to engulf Blair's painfully erect cock, strong, even suction and the rippling movement of his tongue bathing Blair's entire length in blissful heat. 

He gasped, shuddering as the heat of Jim's mouth gave way to the hot, smooth interior of his throat as his cock was swallowed down. His body jerked, hard, and he reached to grasp Jim's head as his cock exploded into the mouth that was working him. Liquid heat seemed to flow through his body as he pumped it out into his lover's mouth, his hips jerking reflexively, seeking to drive deeper into the warmth, to bury his length fully into the man before him. He groaned louder, as his balls tightened again, sending another wave of hot juice through his organ and into Jim. 

Jim's throat worked frantically, milking a last spasm of white-hot pleasure from Blair's body as he swallowed several times. Even after Blair began to soften, his knees trembling beneath him, Jim's mouth kept holding him, refusing to let go. The sound of his occasional gasp for breath shivered in the loft's warm air. 

"Jesus God," the younger man husked after a moment. "Good God almighty." He still stood on weak, shaky legs, but there was a new tremor to his body. Jim's mouth hadn't let go yet; it had latched on and was sucking and working his dick, laving it with long sure strokes of his tongue. Blair moaned and pressed in against Jim when his cock started to throb again, and heat moved through his belly. "Get me hard again," he said in a low, rough voice. "Make me hard, slave, so I can fuck your ass and own you for real. We'll seal it here, Jim. Owner and owned... Master and slave... Me and you." 

The rumble of Jim's groan felt like a tiny, shivering earthquake, rocking Blair to the core. Jim's eyes were closed, and still he didn't touch Blair's body with anything but lips and tongue, his fingers clenched into the bedclothes, white-knuckled. Now he teased, urging at Blair with a tongue-tip easing into the slit in the crown, darting away to run a searing line around the crown itself. Blair could feel his body singing in response, vibrating with the slow returning rush of arousal. As if he were a violin, and the man who played him now was nothing short of a virtuoso, wringing Blair's music from him in grunts and harsh gasping breaths. 

"That's it--so good, baby.'" Blair's hips rocked, not thrusting, only moving in time to the pleasure. "Get me hard. Love that cock with your mouth... worship it like the cock-loving whore you are..." he panted harshly as his body surged into arousal again, the hot, hard words seeming to spike it higher. "I need this, Jim," he moaned, tilting his head back as the pleasure moved through his body. "Need--need you like this...OhmyGod..." 

The only reply was the elusive flicker of Jim's agile tongue, enjoying the easy rise of Blair's hunger. His hands finally lost the battle for control, and he slid to his knees and reached out for Blair's hips. His warm fingers explored with startling surety, tracing over Blair's hipbones to sneak down his thighs, then curving back to cup his ass, squeezing rhythmically in time with his mouth. 

Blair moved into the suction, the heat, with a slow glide and thrust of his hips, letting the hunger build within, letting the lust roiling through him reach the boiling point. He watched his hard cock slide out of Jim's mouth, to catch, wet and stiff, red with need, on the edge of his lips, only to be sucked back in again with a hunger Blair himself was only beginning to understand. He set one hand on Jim's head and stroked, then placed his free hand under Jim's chin, chucking him gently to raise his eyes. "I want to fuck you," he said quietly, his voice tightly controlled. "I love your mouth, but I need your ass, Jim. Turn around and let me have it...unless you want it on your back. The choice is yours, slave, for being so good. But I want it _now_. Don't make me wait." 

Jim let Blair's cock slide free of his mouth, giving it a last, sweet lick before looking up at his face. "Thank you," he whispered in a throbbing tone. Then he leaned back smoothly, until he lay on his back, legs sagging easily to the sides. 

"You're welcome, slave," Blair whispered harshly, moving to kneel between Jim's outstretched limbs. "And when I'm finished fucking you, and you've screamed my name in your pleasure, you can lick my cock clean and thank me again." With a smooth twist of his wrist Blair pulled the plug from Jim's body, watching the older man's cock throb harder for a moment, watching as he writhed silently, knowing that the abrupt withdrawal had probably hurt--and hurt good, if Jim's reaction was anything to judge by. 

He smiled hotly and reached out to undo the cock ring, the smile becoming feral when Jim gasped and arched upward, sweat beading his brow. "That's right, slave. You don't come yet...you wait until your master gives the okay." Blair pushed Jim's knees up, stroking the insides of his thighs. 

"Yessir." Jim made a stifled sound, and swallowed noisily. "I promise I can do it, sir," he continued in a halting voice. "I won't, not until you say it's all right." 

"That's a good slave, Jim. You're so good," Blair stroked one finger down Jim's cheek and over swollen, wet lips, crooning softly. He moved up close and pressed the head of his cock to Jim's gaping opening, feeling the smooth hot velvet of his body close around him, fitting snugly to him as he slide inside, an open glide all the way. 

Jim bucked wildly as Blair mounted him, his legs wrapping around Blair's hips and holding him jealously tight. His eyes were half-closed, and a dazed, incandescent smile wreathed his features. "Jesus, Blair," he panted. "Feels so good to have you inside me. Perfect, so fucking perfect." 

"In you... Fucking you... Owning you!" Blair groaned harshly, his own body hot as a sauna, his breath coming in short harsh pants. "You--this is different now...ohGod, Jim... it was always good, but now it's..." he broke off, unsure of what he wanted to say; unsure even of what he was trying to say. He settled for narrowing his eyes to better sweep Jim's face, and pushing in slowly, feeling Jim's body expanding and stretching to take his full length and thickness. "Tell me who owns you...tell me who you belong to," he grunted, punctuating his words with smooth strokes. "Let me hear you say it, baby." 

"Y- You own me," Jim whispered frantically, eyelids flickering as Blair withdrew a little to shove forward again. "I b -- belong to you." He groaned and Blair felt Jim's muscles pulling at him, coaxing him even deeper. "All for you, sir. All of me." 

"That's right, baby. All for me, always. You're my heart, my soul, my slave...Mine." Blair's voice was hoarse with the emotions thundering through him and he lowered his head to take Jim's mouth in a hot, punishing, possessive kiss as he surged forward roughly, filling the bigger man all the way, groaning into hot, wet mouth when his balls slapped against Jim's ass. 

Jim's soft "yes" filled Blair's mouth, turning into a moan of pure desire. His leg muscles trembled against Blair where they held fast around him. "Do me hard," Jim gasped when Blair pumped into him again. "As hard as you want, sir, harder. Please, oh God, please." 

"Hard, baby? So hard it hurts, and makes you feel warm and good all over? Want me to hurt you when I love you?" Blair's stomach clenched again, and he swallowed roughly. It was seduction, pure and simple; he couldn't fight the feelings that this engendered in him; he wasn't sure he wanted to. All their loving had been perfect before; what this was doing to him was sending him beyond that. He gasped a breath and pulled out, then rammed himself back inside, his hands moving to grip Jim's thighs, pushing them upward, exposing the soft tissues for him to see. He watched their connection for a moment, Jim's body wide and grasping, sucking at him, pulling him in, then he backed up and thrust in, repeatedly, giving into the fear and exhilaration that had been holding him tight all evening. 

Jim said nothing, beyond words, his only sounds his soft grunts as Blair thrust hard again and again. Then his eyes shot open and he glared at Blair with an almost horrified look. "Please," Jim hissed raggedly. "Oh God, Blair, I can't -- it feels so good, I'm not sure I can -- can wait." The next stab of Blair's cock inside him dragged a low wail of utter cresting pleasure from Jim's throat. 

"So close...need to come..." Blair panted and strained, leaning down to lick over the nipples that were bruised and standing at attention. "You come too, baby. Show your master how much you love this cock inside you. Come for me, Jim. Come...show me your submission." He bit down --gentler this time, knowing the flesh was ragged and bruised, and gave a mighty shove inside the hot velvet surrounding him. 

As if relaxing for the first time, Jim's low sounds of pleasure became hoarse, wringing cries, loud and completely unashamed. "Blair. Oh God, Blair, so good, so fucking --" His voice broke off in a wordless shriek as he bucked himself against Blair's hips, impaling himself so deeply Blair had a moment's flash of his own cock splitting Jim in half. 

Then Jim screamed Blair's name and clenched his legs around him, the same moment his ass flexed hard on Blair's cock, and he threw his head back against the bed and came hard, wailing loud enough to rattle the glass in the clerestory windows overhead. 

Jim's shriek replayed in Blair's head as he clenched his teeth and humped hard and fast into the writhing, squirming body beneath him. Jim's legs vised around him, holding him tight with little maneuvering room. A moment of the intense sensation of Jim's body massaging his with internal muscles flexing wildly was all Blair's over-stimulated body could handle. He shoved himself as deeply as he could go into the narrow channel and let loose a shout of his own that rivaled Jim's. His body shook and shivered as he arched into the heat cradling him, and with a gasp of need he leaned down and savaged Jim's mouth, licking and biting and sucking with animalistic fervor. 

Jim wriggled harder beneath him when Blair's mouth devoured his. He heard the moans and felt hot breath filling his own mouth, but couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. He thrust again and again, mindless with his need for release, for an end to this hunger. His seed felt like it was burning him as it flooded into Jim's body, and Blair let loose with another groan when his lover tightened his legs harder around his waist. 

"I love you," Jim murmured in a sing-song moan against Blair's lips. He caught his breath and cried out when Blair gave one more hard thrust inside him. Suddenly every muscle in Jim's strong body seemed to be trembling, his head sagging back against the bed. His quivering thighs relaxed, sagging open, releasing Blair from that frantic hold. 

"I love you too," Blair whispered in a dry voice. His throat seemed to close up over any other words; instead of trying to talk he let himself down onto Jim's body, holding him close as they both shook a little in after-reaction. "God, I love you," he whispered again, petting Jim's head gently. 

The sound of Jim's labored breathing seemed very loud in Blair's ears. Still shaking, Jim slid his arms up around Blair's neck, draping one possessive leg over him as well. "This changes everything, doesn't it?" His voice was breathy, hoarse with exhaustion and emotion. 

Blair nodded, not chancing himself to speak yet. He shivered as a droplet of sweat wound its way down from under his curls and traced down his neck. He found his eyes drawn to Jim's face, searching it, looking for clues as to what had just happened. 

"Yes, it changes everything," he finally managed, his voice hoarse and rough. "Everything," he whispered again, his stomach tightening with excitement, love, and dread at just what that could mean. Would mean. "Help me out here, babe; I don't know what to do or say." He stroked his fingers over Jim's face gently. 

"Whatever you want to say, Blair." Jim blinked slowly, turned his face to the side and kissing Blair's fingers. When he met Blair's eyes again his gaze was steady. "I never - never thought you'd like this," he whispered. "I was afraid to tell you about this -- kink, I guess. Now --" He stopped, licking his lips nervously. 

Blair pressed his forehead to Jim's. "Now, there isn't a choice. I never thought--about it," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly on the last word. "It wasn't anything I'd have thought of you doing..." His voice trailed off and he gave a small smile, watching Jim's eyes closely. "But you have, haven't you. Before this, I mean." 

Jim nodded after a moment. "Yes. Does that -- is that a problem for you? That I've been into this before?" 

Blair was silent for a moment, considering the question, and all the other questions that raised, along with whatever questions the answer would bring. He sighed quietly and brought Jim's hand up to his mouth to kiss the fingers there. 

"It's not a--No, I guess not. I mean, I don't know. Were you--careful? Did you ever get hurt bad? Were you exclusive? Jesus...I have questions, Jim," the younger man broke off and studied his lover. "Is it something you want--again?" 

Jim shifted a little, pale blue eyes flickering away and then back to look anxiously at Blair. "It's not -- required," he said awkwardly, with an embarrassed half-smile. "Things are good, with -- with us. I don't want to fuck that up. You know? But -- if you have questions, just ask. No secrets, Blair." 

"I don't know that -- that I could not ever want it again," Blair said quietly, surprising himself with the honesty of that statement. "It was...incredible. What I felt, what you made me feel...it was beyond anything I've ever experienced before, Jim. But I need more--information, I guess--before doing anything else. Before doing it again." He leaned back and surveyed Jim's chest, his eyes darkening with concern and guilt. His voice was a raw whisper. "Oh, God, baby." 

"It's all right. Believe me, you didn't hurt me, Blair. Not anything more than I wanted. Okay?" Jim arched up to kiss Blair's mouth carefully, but when he lay back on the bed sweat beaded his upper lip. "Pain isn't always pain," Jim said slowly. "But it isn't about pain, love. It's about power." 

Blair watched his lover closely, his stomach churning as he watched the sweat break out, and the slow, cautious movements. "But it's about pain now," he blurted, his heart pounding. "You're in pain now--don't tell me you're not. I can see it, Jim. And what d'you mean, it's about power?" 

"Power exchange." Jim sounded tired, but his eyes begged Blair to listen, to calm down. "It's what dominance and submission is about, really. One person giving their power to another. I give control to you, and I trust you to use it in ways that please us both." He smiled a little wistfully. "Didn't it please you? You were amazing." 

"I--yeah." Blair's mouth snapped close on the word as he looked--really _looked_ \--at Jim. He was tired, yes. He was a mess. Blair suspected that, once cleaned up and cleaned off, Jim's chest was going to bear witness to an incredible crop of bruises. Not to mention the ragged bites surrounding his nipples, and on his shoulder. He shivered. He _had_ liked it, yeah. A lot. And in some ways, that scared him more than if he hadn't had a choice in the matter. He took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax a little bit, to listen to the center of calm that was within him. This wasn't something to get hysterical over, and even if he was so inclined, Jim wasn't in any condition to deal with hysterics. A close, cautious search of his lover's eyes revealed that Jim wasn't quite back from wherever he'd gone. 

"I did like it," he said quietly, finally, when Jim fidgeted nervously beside him. "But it--scares me, Jim. What if I hurt you? What if I like the power too much? What's to stop me from abusing that power? Could--you? From what I saw, you're pretty far into yourself, into a different place... I can't _hurt_ you, Jim. I'd hate myself," he finished helplessly. 

Jim's eyelids fluttered tiredly, but he mustered a sweet smile, reaching up to touch Blair's trembling lips with two fingers. "Don't worry about that right now," he said quietly. "There's time for all that. There's -- people I can introduce you to, if you want. But I trust you. More than anyone I've ever known, baby." He smiled. "Take it slow. We'll figure it out, I promise." He blinked slowly, and then surprised both of them by yawning. 

"We're gonna sleep, then we're gonna talk some more," Blair said, a thread of the strength from earlier winding through his words. "I want to talk to _you_ before I talk to anyone else. But first," he wiggled out of Jim's tight embrace and stretched for a minute, "I'm going to get a washcloth, babe. I'll be right back." 

He didn't wait for Jim's answer, just headed down the stairs, his mind racing frantically for questions, for answers, for anything that would help him make sense of some of this. Was this where they'd been headed? Was it something he wanted to do? There was no denying he'd enjoyed it, but that didn't mean he had to do it again--did it? Did he want to do it again? Could he? Could he get himself to that place -- that place where nothing but the control and the power mattered? <<Not true,>> his inner-voice scolded. << _Jim_ always mattered. You weren't blind to him. >>

He snagged a washcloth from the shelf and wet it, then grabbed the tube of anti-bacterial ointment from the medicine cabinet. A quick trip to the kitchen to fill a small bowl with warm water completed his journey, and he headed back upstairs to his lover, none of his mental wanderings satisfied. 

Jim looked asleep, one arm covering his eyes, lying motionless where Blair had left him. But Blair's arrival made him move his arm, blinking blearily. "I should go take a shower," he mumbled. 

"Later," Blair shushed him with a kiss. "I'm gonna clean you up, babe, and take care of the -- bites --" he stumbled over the word, surveying the raw expanse of Jim's chest. "Then we're gonna sleep for a while. It's Friday night, you're off this weekend, and I want you to take it easy. I'm gonna take care of you, then you're gonna go to sleep." 

Blair watched Jim's eyes widen briefly, then a tentative nod, though he didn't say anything. He stroked the washcloth gently over Jim's chest, sponging his lover off. "Just relax, baby," he whispered softly. "Feel yourself relaxing...sinking into the peace, the quiet...You're safe to go there, Jim. I'll watch over you tonight." The chest moving under his hand was slowing its motions as Jim began the headlong slide into sleep. 

<<He's beautiful when he sleeps,>> was the fond thought, as Blair rinsed the washcloth out and stroked it over his lover's lax genitals. <<He loses all that tension. He looks so young...so vulnerable.>> He shook his head and rinsed the cloth out again, watching as Jim shifted once in his sleep then settled down, body heavy and loose with exhaustion. 

He set the bowl and cloth aside, finally, when there was nothing left to clean up, and picked up the tube of ointment with shaking fingers. Quick, economical movements -- and the desire not to cause any more pain -- spread the cool gel efficiently, and by then he was yawning himself. Jim never so much as stirred as Blair shut off the one light burning and crawled in beside him, pulling the blankets up over them. 

"'Night, baby," he whispered softly, curling into the larger body. "I love you." 

End (for now) 


End file.
